Temptation
by UsagiBusagi
Summary: Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina
1. Mi Conejito

**Titulo: **Temptation

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias:** _Algo_ de sadismo. Demencia. Muerte de personaje. Y lemon al final.

**Resumen: **Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco siempre a mi beta/asesora/abejita XDDD por revisarme el fic por mis horrorcillos ortográficos que por ahí se me escapan. OwO gracias abejita!... y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron review en mi pasado fic "You are mine" xDDD me inspiraron para hacer esto.

**N/A: **Mi inspiración fue una canción que no deje de escuchar mientras escribía xDD "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka" de Megurine Luka OwO es una canción que se me hizo un poco sádica y enfermiza xDDD pero sirvió demasiado como inspiración. Y me sentí demente e_e" y sádica. ¡Empiezo a amar este tipo de escrituras xDDD hahaha" bien los dejo leyendo.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla sádica es propiedad única de la Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo 1: **Mi pequeño conejito (BDSM)

Lindo ¿no?

Ese collar te hace lucir muy lindo... bajo mi total poder... vaya que me ha costado mucho poder someterte, eres muy tsundere, pequeño. Y me agrada el hecho, de que al mirarte, inmediatamente me mires con miedo... definitivamente eso es excitante.

Ahora yo tengo un conejo de mascota, es pequeño, adorable y tierno, con unos ojos esmeraldas que se hacen más lindos cuando están llenos de lágrimas, cuando gime y pide por más. Y con un hermoso cabellito rubio, suave y siempre bien arreglado.

¡Ja! Aunque cuando estás conmigo siempre queda totalmente desordenado. La tentación de jalarte del pelo siempre es más fuerte que yo.

Porque verte sumiso me fascina.

Adoro cuando me pides que me detenga, aunque sabes que no lo haré. Porque yo sé que a ti te encanta cómo te consiento. Y por la simple razón de que me encanta que grites cuando estoy mordiendo alguna parte de tu lindo cuerpecito.

Mi pequeño hermano... _My Rabbit_... Sabes que no soy malo, no, no, te trato de esta forma porque te quiero, porque eres mi consentido.

Porque te amo.

¿Sueno enfermizo?, Irlanda me lo dijo una vez, ¿lo sabías?, me dio un largo sermón del que, sin duda, no puse atención alguna... ¿¡Para que hacerlo! Sólo dice tonterías. Pero, aunque no le puse atención a su regaño, he de suponer lo que me dijo.

"— _¡Eres un maldito cabrón con mente puerca! Deberías tratar de mostrarle cariño de otra forma, ¡Abrázalo, dale besos, yo que sé! ¡Como lo haría cualquier hermano mayor!"_

Cariño. Abrazos. Besos.

Todas esas cosas no te dí cuando pequeño. No los necesitas. Nunca vas a necesitarlas. Porque yo te doy amor... Muy a mi estilo.

Camino a la cama donde estás, recostado, atado a la cabecera y con esa mordaza que posee una bolita verde, ¡Combina con tus ojos! Y se ve adorable en tu pequeña boquita.

Sonrío con satisfacción. Tu carita muestra placer. Parece ser que esas pincitas en tus pezoncitos funcionan perfectas, tus gemidos muy apenas son audibles.

Yo los escucho a la perfección ya que estoy sentado justo a tu lado, acaricio tu mejilla ocasionándote un rubor.

Yo no soy malo. Sólo te demuestro lo mucho que te quiero.

Sé que si Gales viera mi forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo me regañaría. Irlanda lo haría igual. Pero a ti te gusta. Y eso es lo que a mi me interesa. Disfrutas cada uno de mis tratos. Cada una de mis _caricias_, cada uno de mis besos. Nunca voy a dejarte libre, porque someterte no fue fácil, tu carácter fue el culpable, pero ahora...

Incluso vienes tú mismo a mis brazos.

...

**Notas finales: ** ¡w¡ enserio que me siento demente con esto xDDD tengo un Escocia en la mente aaaah! Sigan leyendo OwO si les esta gustando.


	2. Mi Juguete

**Titulo: **Temptation

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias:** _Algo_ de sadismo. Demencia. Muerte de personaje. Y lemon al final.

**Resumen: **Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco siempre a mi beta/asesora/abejita XDDD por revisarme el fic por mis horrorcillos ortográficos que por ahí se me escapan. OwO gracias abejita!... y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron review en mi pasado fic "You are mine" xDDD me inspiraron para hacer esto.

**N/A: **En este capitulo XDDD créanme fue lo mas Gore que pude hacer ¡_¡ Gore a full no me gusto nada XDD no quería cortarles algo a esos sexys personajes. Me suicido si lo hago hahaha.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla sádica es propiedad única de la Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo2: **Mi juguete (Gore)

No dejan de salir. Las pequeñas lagrimas de tus ojos. El dolor es fuerte y, sinceramente, nunca lo pude imaginar de esta forma, aunque sabemos tú y yo que todo fue un accidente.

_Parece un accidente._

Entonces no entiendo la razón, ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma? Como si pensaras que lo hice con toda la intención del mundo. No fue así.

_Lo fue._

Yo no quería lastimarte, jamás pensaría una forma para dañarte de tal forma, ¿acaso me crees capaz de ello? No, yo no lo haría, porque te quiero mucho, eres mi hermano mayor, el que siempre me cuidó y vió por mi cuando pequeño.

Aunque tenías una forma extraña de demostrarme cariño. Me causa gracia las formas en que se puede demostrar el amor fraternal. Lastimar físicamente es una de ellas, tú siempre lo hacías, me lastimabas con un millón de cosas.

_Pero ahora los papeles se han invertido. Es mi turno de demostrarte amor._

Me acerco a ti, mirando atentamente aquella herida en tu hombro, sangra demasiado, pero sabes que no lo hice intencional, no quería lastimarte ¿Te gustaría que te curara esa herida, hermanito? Si, ¿verdad?... ¡Pero no puedo! Lo sabes. La sangre en ti se ve genial.

_Quiero saber cuál es su sabor._

Sonrío y me hinco a tu lado. Sigues mirándome de esa forma ¿Acaso es odio? No lo creo. Tú no me odiarías, ¿Verdad? Después de todo, soy tu pequeño hermanito, el consentido de todos, por que sabes, ¿no?, Irlanda y Gales me consienten un poco. Eso me agrada pero...

_¿Por qué tú nunca lo has hecho?_

Tal vez tenga que conseguir tu cariño de una u otra forma. Hay una que me parece muy tentadora. ¿Qué tal si te encierro en uno de mis muchos calabozos de mi casa? Encadenado y totalmente a mi merced. Así no te irías de mi lado, así me consentirías, así sólo yo tendría tu atención.

_Tu sangre es embriagante._

Es deliciosa, tu sangre sabe tan bien. Te estremeces cada que mi lengua delinea aquella cortada que _sin querer _te hice mientras _jugaba _con tu espada. La tomé prestada. Sólo quería mirarla. Espero que eso no te haya molestado.

_Yo sólo quería jugar._

Es hermosa, cada detalle de tu pequeño juguete, pero yo quería probar el filo, se veía realmente filosa. ¿Lo era? Quería probarlo. Y que mejor que en ti. Quería saber cuál era el color de tu sangre, quería probarla.

— ¿Qué tal otra? — te susurro a lo cual tratas de nuevo de alejarte de mi, río ante aquello y sin pensarlo la siguiente cortadita llega a tu pierna. — ¿Se siente bien, nii-chan?— te dije cerca del oído, te volviste a estremecer, más cuando hice presión sobre tu nueva herida con mi mano.

¡Ahora esta llena de tu deliciosa sangre! Eso me pone feliz. Verte así me pone feliz.

_Tu sufrimiento me satisface._

Tus gritos de dolor cuando sigo ejerciendo presión en tus heridas. Me sigues viendo mal, siento esa mirada pesada sobre mí. Pero me encanta esa mirada... me encanta verte lleno de sangre. ¿Lo pensaste alguna vez? Sonrío de nueva cuenta ante todas tus muecas de dolor. Tu sangre no deja de salir. Pero sabes que no lo hago intencional, jamás lo haría, mucho menos contigo.

_Yo sólo te demuestro amor, como tú lo hacías tiempo atrás._

...

**Notas finales: **ewe" Iggy esta demente. No. xD La demente soy yo hahaha… sigan leyendo nwn si les esta gustando…


	3. Envidia

**Titulo: **Temptation

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias:** _Algo_ de sadismo. Demencia. Muerte de personaje. Y lemon al final.

**Resumen: **Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco siempre a mi beta/asesora/abejita XDDD por revisarme el fic por mis horrorcillos ortográficos que por ahí se me escapan. OwO gracias abejita!... y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron review en mi pasado fic "You are mine" xDDD me inspiraron para hacer esto.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla sádica es propiedad única de la Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo3: **Envidia (Muerte)

Te miro. De nuevo estás con él. Siempre es lo mismo, siempre me ignoras y más cuando el está. Me lo pregunto, ¿Qué tiene Irlanda que yo no tenga? Somos hermanos, ¿¡Acaso yo no merezco la misma atención!

Siempre es lo mismo. Cada vez que me quiero acercar a ti, él llega primero y toma toda tu atención. Me enferma. Me hace rabiar.

Aunque sé que no lo notas, ¿verdad? Después de todo, soy tsundere, no muestro mis sentimientos como realmente debería. Nunca lo he hecho.

Pero créeme que tengo esa tentación. Enseñarte lo mucho que me encela que Irlanda se te acerque.

¿No sabrá que Escocia es mío?

Parece ser que no. Creo que tendré que dejárselo bien claro.

Nada de pláticas. Nada de peleas absurdas. Esto terminó tan fácil, más fácil de lo que creí. Y es que ni tiempo le di de protestar. Se dió cuenta de mi presencia hasta que tiré del gatillo y la bala le impactó. Lo miro. Ya le cuesta respirar y un enorme charco de sangre lo rodea. Mi querido hermanito, Irlanda ya no me estorbará.

Río con diversión hincándome a su lado. Admiro como agoniza. Me emociona ver que la vida se le escapa de las manos.

Lentamente sus ojos se cerraron y lo último que vio fue a mí, sonriendo satisfecho.

Me satisfacía su muerte.

Porque ahora sí, Escocia, mi hermano mayor, iba a prestarme atención.

Irlanda ya no estaba. Porque nunca entendió que no debía meterse con lo que era mío.

Y Escocia lo era... él era mío.

...

**Notas finales: **¡Irlanda! TwT snif ya lo mate...bueno xDDD fue Iggy! El me lo aconsejo! Hahaha OwO sigan leyendo si les esta gustando.


	4. Nuestra forma de querernos

**Titulo: **Temptation

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias:** _Algo_ de sadismo. Demencia. Muerte de personaje. Y lemon al final.

**Resumen: **Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco siempre a mi beta/asesora/abejita XDDD por revisarme el fic por mis horrorcillos ortográficos que por ahí se me escapan. OwO gracias abejita!... y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron review en mi pasado fic "You are mine" xDDD me inspiraron para hacer esto.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla sádica es propiedad única de la Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo4: **Nuestra forma de querernos (Tortura)

Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren.

Dolía a horrores en ocasiones. Tanto que el simple acto de sentarse en una silla normal era un infierno para el pequeño inglés.

¡Y es que a veces Escocia se emocionaba con el látigo!

A veces, el pelirrojo tenía que usar una bufanda, aunque el calor fuera sofocante.

Y todo porque a Inglaterra le fascinaba morderle el cuello a su hermano mayor, dejándole un sin fin de marcas.

Cosa que seguro los otros hermanos notarían de inmediato y las preguntas lloverían sobre ambos.

Pero a todo esto, nada podían hacerse. Ellos amaban tratarse de tal forma.

Porque Escocia amaba tener sometido a Inglaterra, le encantaba amarrarlo de muchas formas, darle mordidas, juguetear con ese látigo que había sido un pequeño obsequio de cierto alemán. Y después de todo esto, hacerlo suyo era su parte preferida. Su voz gritando y gimiendo de semejante placer era música para sus oídos, el sabor de su piel mezclada con sudor y un poco de sangre que, de vez en cuando, lograba sacarle al británico era... embriagante.

Y todo esto igualmente a Inglaterra le encantaba. Cada trato, cada golpe que su hermano mayor le daba sobre su piel era sumamente excitante. Y por no quedarse atrás, el pequeño rubio a veces también lograba proporcionarle una que otra patada, uno que otro manotazo y a veces unas cuantas mordidas en el cuello y hombros. Porque a veces a Escocia se le pasaba la mano y se emocionaba demasiado con ese estúpido látigo, con una estúpida vara que se encontró en el patio y que de igual forma dolía a horrores al ser azotada contra su trasero.

Pero...

Ya nada podía hacerse, lo habían aceptado, ambos eran unos masoquistas, pese a todo el dolor que podían hacerse mutuamente. Todo les encantaba.

Todo se había vuelto una droga para ambos.

Una adicción.

...

**Notas finales: **ewe" bueno... ya mejor no digo nada xDDD sigan leyendo OwO lemon en el siguiente capitulo ¡w¡


	5. Mi Territorio

**Titulo: **Temptation

**Hecho por: **Deidi Uchiha F. Carreido

**Parejas: **Escocia/Inglaterra

**Advertencias:** _Algo_ de sadismo. Demencia. Muerte de personaje. Y lemon al final.

**Resumen: **Quizá para algunos esto que hacían era enfermizo. ¿Pero que podía hacerse al respecto? Ese sólo era la forma de demostrarse amor. De mostrar lo mucho que ellos se quieren. /Tabla Sádica de la Musa Hetalina

**Agradecimientos: **Agradezco siempre a mi beta/asesora/abejita XDDD por revisarme el fic por mis horrorcillos ortográficos que por ahí se me escapan. OwO gracias abejita!... y sobre todo gracias a los que dejaron review en mi pasado fic "You are mine" xDDD me inspiraron para hacer esto.

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Hetalia son propiedad de Hidekazu Himaruya. La tabla sádica es propiedad única de la Musa Hetalina.

**...**

**Capitulo5: **Mi territorio (Violación)

No paras de gritar. Me he acostado sobre ti y, con un ágil movimiento, quité mi corbata para poder amarrar tus manos con ella. Eso fue fácil.

Miro a tus ojos. Tienen lágrimas y están acompañados de un enorme temor.

Me temes.

Pero eso a mi no me importa, porque tu culpa fue. Tú me provocaste, pequeño, pasearte por la casa sólo en pantalones no es propio de un caballero.

Podrías tentar a cualquiera a violarte.

Sonrío y me acerco a tu cuello desnudo dándote unas cuantas lamidas y mordidas en él. Sabe tan bien. Y tus gritos de terror me excitan mucho más, tentándome a seguir, a conocerte mucho mejor.

Hacerte mío.

Sigo lamiendo, hasta probar cada uno de los rincones de tu pequeño pecho. Me entretengo más jugando con esos botoncitos rosados. Tus lindos pezones. Jugando con ellos y mordiéndolos logro que se pongan erectos rápidamente, mirando tus reacciones, tu carita sonrojada completamente y tu boquita entreabierta que gime de puro placer.

Ya habías dejado de forcejear. Porque sabes que es inútil luchar intentando escapar por que no lo vas a lograr.

Algo estorba aquí. Así es.

Ese maldito pantalón que traes puesto. Mi sonrisa se torna lasciva. Y, de un sólo jalón, esa estorbosa prenda desaparece junto con tus pequeños boxers.

Ahora estás descubierto. Totalmente a mi merced.

Acaricio aquellas zonas faltantes, tus piernitas, tu trasero e inclusive tu capital que... ¡Ahora ya está despierta!... Vaya, y pensar que hace unos momento me gritabas que era un bastardo y que te soltara. Pero si esto te está gustando.

Y yo no quería esperar ni un minuto más. Mirar tu cuerpo me había excitado aún más y mi pantalón ya comenzaba a sentirse apretado. Demasiado.

Ya era la hora.

Mi capital pedía a gritos entrar en ti. Así que la saqué de mis pantalones y levanté tus piernas colocándolas sobre mis hombros.

Y sin preparación alguna, ni tontas esperas, entré en ti de una sola vez.

Noté como las lágrimas de tus ojitos verdes comenzaban a salir y aquél grito de dolor que dejaste salir al momento en que te invadí me encanto. Fue música para mí.

Sonreía abiertamente. Tu interior se sentía tan bien, apretado y caliente. Y algo extraño pasaba, un líquido había comenzado a salir en el momento en que comencé a embestirte. Miré hacia abajo y lo ví.

Era sangre.

Quizás sí fui un poco brusco, ¿he?, je, pero sé que no habrá inconveniente, al contrario, facilitara más el vaivén.

Tus gritos de dolor se fueron desapareciendo dejando en su lugar gemidos que, sin duda, eran de puro placer. Esto te empezaba a gustar. Te encantaba la forma en que entraba y salía de ti, el cómo apretaba y jalaba un poco tus pezoncitos y más aún la forma en que devoraba tus labios e invadía tu boca con mi lengua.

Eres completamente adictivo mi querido hermanito. Tanto que no pude evitar acelerar mis embestidas, hacerlas más bruscas buscando que gritaras que gimieras como nunca. Buscando el momento de terminar dentro de ti. Y así pasó.

Unas embestidas más y terminé dentro de ti. Y tú de igual forma terminaste, dando un último gemido y dejando salir tu esencia en tu vientre desnudo y sobre mi uniforme.

Sonreía satisfecho. Había conseguido lo que buscaba.

Marcar lo que era mi territorio. Tú lo eras. Ya eras de mi territorio. Territorio escocés.

...

**Notas finales: **;w; este fue mi primer lemon xDDD y para ser el primero tenia que ser una violación. Bueno créanme que no se me dificulto nada escribirlo ¡w¡ violo gente a diario. xD ok no, eso no hahaha espero les haya gustado ...

¿Review?... ¿Per favore? ÓwÒ


End file.
